Procurando a Princesa
by FireKai
Summary: Quando a princesa Nina é raptada por um dragão, a sua irmã Mia, o cavaleiro Alex, a bruxa Aki e a feiticeira Megan terão a missão de a salvar. Será que irão conseguir ou vão meter-se em confusão? Oneshot


**Olá a todos! Nesta história há quatro personagens principais: Aki, Mia, Megan e Alex que vão ter um objectivo comum, mas irão por caminhos diferentes.**

**Esta história está dividida em partes. Antes de começar uma parte, irá aparecer os nomes dos protagonistas. Cada uma das personagens principais vai ter direito a várias partes. Espero que gostem.**

**Procurando a Princesa**

Era uma tarde calma no reino de Windia. O cavaleiro Alex Shields estava a polir a sua espada, a princesa Mia Avalon estava a apanhar banhos de sol, a feiticeira Megan Spell estava a praticar alguns feitiços e a bruxa Aki Witch estava a usar um feitiço em si própria para ficar mais bela, mas não estava a resultar. Por fim, a irmã mais velha da Mia, a princesa Nina Avalon, estava a organizar as contas do reino e não estava nada satisfeita.

**Nina:** Mas que conta astronómica é esta? Quem comeu mil quilos de carne?

**Mia:** Mana, não te lembras que foi o estúpido do dragão Zoom que comeu essa carne?

**Nina:** Ah, aquele dragão, já estou a ver. Pois ele vai ter de ficar em dieta! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Cinco dias depois... **

**Nina:** Socorro!

O dragão Zoom estava a destruir o castelo e tinha a princesa Nina presa nas suas garras.

**Dragão:** Eu ter fome... tu pores dragão de dieta... eu destruir castelo, raptar-te e pensar em plano para dominar o mundo.

**Alex:** Nem penses!

**Megan:** Vais provar a força dos meus feitiços de luz!

**Aki:** E dos meus feitiços elementares também!

Os três lançaram-se ao dragão, mas ele venceu-os e também atacou a princesa Mia. Eles desmaiaram. Quando recuperaram os sentidos, não sabiam para onde tinha ido o dragão.

**Alex:** Temos de salvar a princesa Nina!

**Mia:** Temos de salvar a minha irmã Nina!

**Alex: ¬¬ **Foi o que eu disse.

**Aki:** O dragão pode tê-la levado para qualquer lado.

**Megan:** Pois eu vou começar a procurar a princesa, na praia.

**Aki:** Eu prefiro ir procurar na floresta negra. **– disse a Aki, cruzando os braços.**

**Alex:** Eu vou com a bruxa Aki.

**Mia:** Eu irei procurar no campo.

**E assim, o grupo separou-se... **

**A Princesa Mia**

A Mia caminhou durante muito tempo pelo campo. Havia imensas árvores e plantas, mas não havia sinal da princesa Nina.

**Mia:** Bolas, assim não vou conseguir encontrar a minha irmã.

A Mia continuou a caminhar, até que avistou ao longe a Aldeia Verde.

**Mia:** Hum, a Aldeia Verde... será que devo ir lá?

Depois de pensar um pouco, a Mia decidiu ir até à Aldeia Verde. Após alguns minutos, a Mia chegou à Aldeia Verde. Alguns aldeões andavam por ali. A Mia decidiu perguntar se tinham visto a sua irmã, a Princesa Nina. Ela dirigiu-se a um velhote.

**Mia:** Olá. Eu queria saber se você tinha visto a minha irmã Nina.

**Velhote**: O quê? Estás a perguntar se eu comi a Celestina? Mas que raio de pergunta é essa? Sua -- (palavra censurada). **– gritou o velho, zangado.**

**Mia:** Oh, que mal-educado! Não se fala assim com uma princesa!

Segundos depois dela ter dito isto, apareceu um rapaz loiro.

**Rapaz Loiro:** Olá, eu sou o Mark Ishizu, mas podes chamar-me Mark. Eu acho que te posso ajudar.

**Mia:** Viste a minha irmã?

**Mark:** Eu sei uma informação, mas só te digo se me pagares com todo o dinheiro que trazes contigo. **– disse o rapaz, com um sorriso matreiro.**

**Mia:** Todo o dinheiro? Mas assim... oh não...

Depois de pensar durante uns minutos, a Mia tomou uma decisão.

**Mia:** Eu não te vou dar todo o meu dinheiro!

**Mark:** Assim não te dou a informação sobre a tua irmã. **– disse ele, cruzando os braços.**

**Mia:** Tudo bem, não dês.

A Mia virou-se e começou a caminhar na direcção oposta.

**Mark:** Ei! Espera! **– gritou ele, correndo atrás dela. - **Não te podes ir embora assim.

**Mia:** Posso e vou. Tenho de encontrar a minha irmã.

**Mark:** Hum... pronto, estava a mentir, não tenho nenhuma informação sobre a tua irmã.

**Mia:** -.- Vigarista.

**Mark:** Mas... posso ajudar-te a encontrá-la. Posso juntar-me a ti na tua viagem?

A Mia ficou pensativa.

**Mark:** Então, posso ir contigo ou não?

**Mia:** Ai, que chato. Tudo bem, podes vir comigo. **– disse ela, que já estava farta de o ouvir.**

**Mark (pensando):** Óptimo. Ela é uma princesa e deve ter muito dinheiro. Quando ela menos estiver à espera... vou roubar-lhe tudo.

**Mia:** O que é que estás a fazer aí parado? **– perguntou a Mia, que já se estava a afastar.**

**Mark:** Estava a pensar.

**Mia:** Pensa menos e anda mais.

**Mark: ¬¬**

Eles saíram da Aldeia Verde e continuaram a caminhar pelo campo.

**A Feiticeira Megan**

A Megan estava a caminhar à beira mar. Apesar de ter caminhado bastante, não tinha encontrado a princesa Nina. Subitamente ouviu uma voz vinda do mar e quando olhou para lá, viu uma sereia. Chamava-se Sereia Andreia.

**Sereia:** Olá. O que andas por aqui a fazer? **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

A Megan explicou a situação.

**Sereia:** Hum... estou a perceber. Talvez devesses ir falar com o rei-do-mar. Se quiseres, eu levo-te lá.

Depois de pensar, a Megan decidiu ir com a Sereia. A Megan fez um feitiço e assim pôde entrar na água sem se molhar e ainda conseguia respirar debaixo de água.

A Sereia guiou a Megan até ao palácio aquático.

**Sereia:** Vou falar com o rei, espera um momento. **– disse a sereia, afastando-se.**

A Sereia entrou na sala do trono. Saiu passados uns minutos e disse à Megan para entrar. Sentado no trono, estava o Rei Tritão.

**Rei:** Então, queres encontrar a princesa Nina, que desapareceu, não é?

**Megan:** Sim.

**Rei:** Posso ajudar-te, mas... em troca, vais ter de casar comigo

**Megan:** C-casar?** – perguntou a Megan, em estado de choque. A Megan não hesitou na resposta. - **Desculpe senhor Rei Tritão, mas eu não posso casar consigo.

**Rei:** O quê? Tu dizes não a um rei? Guardas! Prendam-na!

Uns guardas peixes vieram em direcção à Megan. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e acabou com eles.

**Rei:** Ora! Como te atreves?

**Megan:** Eu só quero ir-me embora, adeus.

A Megan começou a sair dali, deixando o Rei e o palácio para trás.

**Sereia:** Espera! Onde vais?

**Megan:** Vou-me embora.

**Sereia:** Oh...

**Megan:** Adeus.

A Megan nadou até chegar à superfície e depois saiu da água.

**Megan:** Que rei estranho... bom... o que devo fazer agora?

**O Cavaleiro Alex e a Bruxa Aki**

Eles tinham entrado na floresta negra, que era mesmo negra, pois muito pouca luz passava pelas árvores. O Alex e a Aki tinham-se guiado, pois a Aki tinha usado um feitiço para produzir luz.

**Alex:** Nunca mais chegamos a lado nenhum... **– queixou-se ele, aborrecido.**

**Aki:** Oh! Olha para ali!

A Aki apontou para uma enorme mansão que se encontrava a alguns metros.

**Aki:** Uma mansão...

**Alex:** Estás a pensar entrar lá?

Os dois decidiram entrar na mansão. Eles percorreram os corredores escuros, mas não viram nada de estranho. Por fim, decidiram descansar e entraram numa sala.

**Aki:** Bolas, não encontrámos nada. **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Alex:** E agora?

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um barulho vindo do corredor.

**Aki:** O que será isto?

**Alex:** Parecem passos... passos de algo que não é humano.

**Aki:** O que fazemos agora?

**Alex:** Vamos ver o que se está a passar no corredor. **– disse ele, cheio de coragem.**

**Aki:** Ai, eu tenho medo. **– disse ela, tremendo.**

**Alex:** Controla-te e segue-me.

Os dois abriram a porta do corredor e espreitaram para lá. No corredor estava um zumbi enorme, a caminhar na direcção deles.

**Aki:** Ah! Zumbi!

**Alex:** Usa um feitiço para acabar com ele!

**Aki:** Ok. Fogo!

O ataque foi contra o zumbi e queimou-o, vencendo-o de vez.

**Aki:** Até foi fácil.

De repente, a mansão mudou completamente. Eles estavam numa sala e com duas portas.

**Alex:** E agora? Vamos pela porta da esquerda ou da direita?

O Alex e a Aki escolheram ir pela porta da esquerda. Mal a abriram um vento forte levantou-se e eles foram transportados de novo para a Floresta Negra. Não havia sinais da mansão.

**Aki:** Estamos outra vez cá fora.

**Alex:** E agora?

**Aki:** A mim parece-me que a princesa Nina e o dragão não estão por aqui.

**Alex:** Talvez devesse-mos sair da floresta e procurar a princesa noutro lugar.

**Aki:** Hum... talvez sim...

O Alex e a Aki estavam fartos da Floresta Negra e além disso não tinham encontrado o dragão, por isso decidiram sair da floresta.

Depois de terem caminhado durante alguns minutos chegaram ao outro lado da floresta e à saída.

**Aki:** Finalmente, a saída.

**Alex:** E não encontrámos a princesa.

**Aki:** Acho que temos de ir procurar num lugar mais amplo. A floresta era demasiado cerrada para o dragão lá viver.

**Alex:** Então, achas que devemos ir para onde a seguir? Para as montanhas ou para o deserto?

**A Princesa Mia… e o Aldrabão Mark**

A Mia e o Mark estavam a caminhar e, no meio do caminho, encontraram uma velhota com muitos sacos e perguntaram pela princesa Nina.

**Velhota:** Ah, estão à procura dela. Acho que vos posso ajudar.

A velhota tirou uma poção do bolso.

**Velhota:** Esta poção só dá para um de vocês, mas quem a tomar fica super rápido e será mais fácil encontrarem a princesa... se bem que... esta poção pode funcionar ao contrário e deixar a pessoa que a tomou mais lenta que um caracol.

**Mark e Mia:** Nós arriscamos!

**Velhota:** Então qual de vocês vai tomar a poção?

**Mia:** Eu vou tomar a poção.

**Mark:** Ei! Porquê tu?

**Mia:** Porque quero. Agora dá-me licença.

A Mia pegou na poção e bebeu-a. Não aconteceu nada.

**Mark:** Então?

**Velhota:** Calma, o efeito demora a aparecer.

Passados uns segundos, o corpo da Mia começou a brilhar e... cresceram-lhe duas asas brancas nas costas.

**Mia:** O que é isto?

**Velhota:** Ups, enganei-me na poção e dei-te a poção para criar asas. **– disse a velhota, coçando a cabeça.**

**Mia e Mark:** -.-

**Velhota:** Mas daqui a 48 horas, elas desaparecem.

A Velhota pegou nas suas coisas e foi-se embora.

**Mia:** Agora tenho asas. Posso voar e deslocar-me rapidamente.

**Mark:** Então e eu? Eu não posso voar. Vais deixar-me para trás?

**Mia:** Mark, eu não te vou deixar para trás.

**Mark:** A sério? És maravilhosa! **– disse ele, abraçando-a.**

**Mia**: Menos Mark, menos.

**Mark:** E pensar que eu te queria roubar quando pudesse…

**Mia:** O QUÊ?! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Mark:** Ups...

**Mia:** Querias roubar-me? Grrrrrr! **– disse ela, com os punhos cerrados.**

**Mark:** Desculpa Mia. Mas agora só te quero ajudar.

**Mia:** Vamos mas é embora.

Os dois começaram a caminhar... ou melhor, o Mark caminhava e a Mia voava, usando as suas novas asas. Os dois continuaram, até que chegaram a uma floresta.

**Mia (pensando):** Será que devo sobrevoar a floresta ou acompanhar o Mark e caminhar ao lado dele?

A Mia acabou por se decidir.

**Mia:** Vá, vai caminhando pela floresta que eu vou sobrevoá-la.

**Mark:** E vais deixar-me sozinho? Podem haver ali monstros que me queiram comer!

**Mia:** -.- Mark, vai mas é caminhando.

A Mia elevou-se no ar com as suas asas brancas e começou a sobrevoar a floresta. O Mark desapareceu por entre as árvores.

Passados uns minutos, começaram a ouvir-se rugidos de monstro e gritos do Mark.

**Mark:** Ah! Socorro! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Mia:** Mark? Mark?

A Mia ia a voar e não conseguia ver o Mark por entre as árvores. Os barulhos pararam.

**Mia**: Pobre Mark, morreu tão novo. Podíamos ter-nos dado bem, quem sabe, até podíamos namorar, casar, ter filhos e envelhecer juntos.

**Mark (gritando):** Eu ainda estou vivo!

**Mia:** -.- Ele sabe estragar um momento dramático.

Por fim, o Mark saiu da floresta. Aparentemente, tinha conseguido vencer o monstro, dando-lhe murros.

**Mark:** Mia, eu ouvi o que tu disseste. Podíamos ser mais que amigos. Mia, aceitas namorar comigo?

**Mia:** Hum, Mark, tu não estás a tentar namorar comigo por causa do meu dinheiro, pois não?

**Mark**: Bem... não principalmente, mas é um factor a ter em conta...

**Mia:** -.-

**Mark:** Mas eu gosto de ti Mia.

**Mia:** Bem, acho que podemos tentar namorar. **– disse ela, um pouco receosa.**

**Mark:** YES!

**Mia:** Menos Mark, menos. Vamos mas é procurar a minha irmã.

**A Feiticeira Megan**

A Megan decidiu continuar a caminhar à beira mar. Apesar de tentar procurar a princesa, a Megan não estava a obter resultados.

Passado algumas horas, ela sentou-se numa rocha. Estava cansada e com fome.

**Megan:** Uf, devia ter trazido algumas coisas para comer.

Nesse momento, ela ouviu um barulho ali perto. Quando ela foi ver, um peixe voador estava a saltar na areia.

**Megan:** Oh, ele deve ter saltado da água e agora não consegue voltar. Devia ajudá-lo mas... também o podia comer e assim ficava sem fome... o que devo fazer?

A Megan decidiu não comer o peixe.

**Megan:** Devo estar maluquinha, mas coitado do peixe.

A Megan agarrou o peixe e lançou-o ao mar.

**Megan:** Bem, agora só me resta continuar a andar... com fome...

Nesse momento, apareceu uma toalha na areia e depois apareceu um enorme piquenique.

**Megan:** O que é isto?

De repente, a cabeça do peixe voador saiu da água.

**Peixe**: Eu sou o peixe voador mágico e consigo conceder desejos às pessoas. Como me salvaste, pois eu não posso usar o meu poder em mim mesmo para me salvar, vou conceder-te um desejo, qualquer desejo.

Por alguns momentos, fez-se silêncio.

**Peixe:** Então, o que desejas?

**Megan:** Normalmente eu diria que desejava salvar a princesa Nina... mas eu quero é um namorado!

**Peixe:** Ó filha, isso é complicado.

**Megan**: Porquê?

**Peixe:** Porque arranjar uma pessoa, ainda por cima que te ame, é algo antinatural.

**Megan:** Pronto, que chato. Então... quero ter mais três desejos!

**Peixe:** -.- Espertinha, mas isso não é possível. Por causa da tua ganância, não te vou conceder nenhum desejo.

O peixe mergulhou na água. A Megan ficou desolada, mas depois olhou para o seu lado. O piquenique continuava ali.

**Megan:** Hum... será que este piquenique é de confiança ou se eu comer vai acontecer-me alguma coisa?

A Megan hesitou.

**Megan:** Bem... eu estou é com fome e vou comer, pouco importa se me acontece algo.

A Megan foi até ao piquenique e começou a comer tudo a uma velocidade imensa.

Quando terminou, sentiu-se estranha. De repente, transformou-se num peixe.

**Megan:** Bolas.

A Megan começou a sentir que não conseguia respirar e saltou para a água. Ela ficou bem.

**Megan:** Bolas, agora sou um peixe... o que vou fazer?

A Megan pensou durante um momento.

**Megan:** Podia ir procurar o peixe voador mágico, mas ele está zangado comigo. O Rei Tritão também me podia ajudar, mas ele está super zangado comigo... o que vou fazer?

**O Cavaleiro Alex e a Bruxa Aki**

Os dois ficaram a decidir para onde iriam a seguir.

**Alex:** Eu vou pela montanha.

**Aki:** Eu também.

**Alex:** Imitadora -.-

Os dois começaram a caminhar em direcção à montanha. Quando chegaram à base da montanha, viram que havia fumo espesso no cimo da montanha.

**Aki:** Que estranho...

**Alex:** Porque será que há fumo ali em cima?

**Aki:** Parece que há ali algo perigoso. O que fazemos?

**Alex:** Bem, vamos subir a montanha.

**Aki:** Quem te disse que eu queria subir a montanha.

**Alex:** Não queres?

**Aki:** Claro que quero. Estava só a testar-te.

**Alex:** -.- Que piada.

Os dois começaram a subir a montanha. Quando estavam quase a chegar ao topo da montanha, viram que o dragão Zoom estava lá. O fumo vinha das suas narinas. A princesa Nina estava ao lado dele, a dormir.

**Alex:** Aha! Encontrámos o dragão.

**Aki:** Somos mesmo bons. **– disse ela, saltitando.**

**Alex:** Então e agora?

**Aki:** Ora, agora salvamos a princesa.

**Alex:** Mas e se o dragão reagir antes de a salvar-mos? Precisamos de um plano.

**A Princesa Mia e o seu Namorado Mark**

O Mark e Mia iam andando, ou melhor, a Mia ia a voar, só que a meio do caminho, as asas da Mia desapareceram e ela caiu no chão.

**Mia:** Ai, magoei-me.

**Mark:** Calma. O que devo fazer?

**Mia:** Vá, leva-me às costas seu inútil! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Mark:** Não fales assim comigo! Sou teu namorado!

**Mia:** Se te der dinheiro, levas-me às costas?

**Mark:** Claro :)

**Mia:** Interesseiro X-X

A Mia pagou ao Mark e ela levou-a às costas. Chegaram até uma aldeia chamada Aldeia Sem Nome (-.-)

**Mia:** Eu preciso de encontrar a minha irmã... mas como?

**Mark:** Olha ali! Naquele cartaz diz, "Madame Rosette, a bruxa vidente, que encontra toda a gente". Ela pode encontrar a tua irmã.

A Mia concordou. Como já estava boa do pé, não teve de pagar ao Mark outra vez para a carregar. Os dois entraram na tenda da Madame Rosette. A Madame Rosette era uma bruxa de 200 kilos, cheia de xailes roxos e com uma cara muito vermelha.

**M. Rosette:** Sejam bem vindos. Antes de começar a consulta, devo dizer que a consulta vai custar 10.000 moedas.

**Mia:** 10.000 moedas? Mas isso é um roubo!

**M. Rosette:** Ou pagam ou não vos atendo.

**Mia:** Eu não vou pagar esse dinheiro!

**Madame Rosette:** Então não lhe vou dizer onde está a sua irmã.

**Mia:** Ai é? Então adeus sua interesseira!

A Mia saiu da tenda da Madame Rosette, furiosa e o Mark foi atrás dela.

**Mark:** O que vais fazer Mia?

**Mia:** Vou voltar para o castelo. Depois, logo se vê.

**Mark:** Então e eu?

**Mia:** Quanto a ti, não sei. Mark, tu não és propriamente o modelo de namorado e ainda por cima só pensas em dinheiro.

**Mark:** Mas... eu mudo Mia, juro que sim. Dá-me mais uma oportunidade.

A Mia olhou o Mark nos olhos.

**Mark:** Então, dás-me mais uma oportunidade ou não?

**Mia:** Eu... dou.

**Mark:** Mia!

O Mark abraçou-a com toda a força.

**Mark:** A princípio, só queria estar contigo por dinheiro... mas isso mudou.

**Mia:** Apesar disso, eu continuo a ser uma princesa e o dinheiro e o poder fazem parte da minha vida.

**Mark:** Então, vamos embora daqui. Vamos deixar Windia e ir para outro lugar, onde possamos viver as nossas vidas como pessoas normais.

**Mia:** Eu... vou contigo para onde quiseres.

Os dois beijaram-se e continuaram o seu caminho, rumo a uma nova vida.

**A Feiticeira Megan**

A Megan decidiu ir procurar o peixe voador mágico. Ela nadou pelo mar, até que encontrou um golfinho.

**Megan:** Olá. Sabes onde é que está o peixe voador mágico?

**Golfinho:** Mim no understand tua linguagem. Sorry.

O golfinho foi-se embora a nadar.

**Megan:** -.- Um golfinho inglês... ai a minha vida.

A Megan continuou a nadar, até que encontrou uma seta dizendo " Loja do Peixe Voador Mágico a 150 metros"

**Megan:** -.-

A Megan nadou até à loja. Atrás de um balcão, estava o peixe voador mágico.

**Peixe:** O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?

**Megan:** Eu fui transformada em peixe, mas quero voltar ao normal.

**Peixe:** Tudo bem, mas em troca, quero todos os teus poderes mágicos, ou seja, deixas de ser uma feiticeira.

**Megan:** Eu quero voltar a ser humana, com ou sem os meus poderes.

**Peixe:** Muito bem. Aqui vai!

Com um brilho mágico, a Megan transformou-se novamente na sua forma humana e reapareceu na praia.

**Megan:** Bolas, estou farta da praia e do mar. Vou mas é sair daqui.

A Megan saiu rapidamente da praia e voltou ao castelo de Windia. Quando ia a entrar pelo portão, lembrou-se de uma coisa.

**Megan:** A princesa foi raptada, eu, a Aki, a princesa Mia e o Alex fomos procurá-la mas... então, o Rei, a Rainha, os Soldados, a Guarda Real, os Feiticeiros, porque é que eles não estão a procurar a princesa?

A Megan foi até à sala do trono e fez essa mesma pergunta ao Rei.

**Rei:** Olha, vou explicar-te Megan é que... na realidade a princesa Nina não é minha filha, é só filha da estúpida da Rainha que me traiu e é uma grande vaca.

**Rainha:** Ei! Vê lá como falas seu porco!

**Rei:** E pronto, a rainha pulou a cerca, mas eu reconheci a Nina como minha filha. Mas agora que ela desapareceu, melhor. A Mia vai tomar o lugar dela como futura rainha.

**Rainha:** Megan, tens de procurar a Nina e trazê-la aqui, ela é que deve ser a futura rainha. **– pediu a rainha.**

**Rei:** Nem pensar! A futura rainha deve ser a Mia!

**Rei:** Então Megan, de que lado estás?

**Megan:** Eu acho que... a princesa Nina é que deve ser a futura rainha.

**Rei:** O quê?! **– gritou o rei, zangado.**

**Rainha:** Boa Megan!

**Rei:** Ai é assim? Então a Rainha traiu-me com outro qualquer e ainda por cima estás do lado dela? Guardas! Levem a Megan e a Rainha e ponham-nas lá fora!

Apareceram vários guardas, agarraram na Megan e na Rainha e lançaram-nas para fora do castelo, fechando o portão logo a seguir.

**Rainha:** Expulsaram-me do meu próprio castelo!

**Megan:** Se não tivesse traído o Rei, nada disto teria acontecido.

**Rainha:** Bom, não interessa. Megan, queres vir comigo para outro Reino? Acho que consigo casar-me com outro nobre qualquer e assim dá para vivermos as duas às custas dele. O que achas?

**Megan: **Bem…

**Rainha:** Então, vens comigo dar um golpe do baú num rei ou não?

**Megan:** Não. Não é isso que eu quero para a minha vida.

**Rainha:** Tu sabes lá o que queres! Tu é que ficas a perder.

A Rainha foi-se embora, zangada. A Megan voltou ao castelo e pediu para falar com o rei.

**Megan:** Peço desculpa pelo que disse. Você tinha toda a razão.

**Rei:** A Rainha era uma vadia. Mas pronto, estás perdoada Megan. E sabias uma coisa? Eu também traí a rainha e descobri que tenho um filho!

**Megan:** -.-

**Rei:** Ele chama-se Luke e afinal ele é que vai ser o novo rei.

Dois dias depois, chegou o Luke. Ele tinha sido criado humildemente e mal viu a Megan, apaixonou-se por ela e ela também se apaixonou por ele. Daí a dois anos casaram e a Megan tornou-se na nova rainha.

**O Cavaleiro Alex e a Bruxa Aki**

**Alex:** Eu tenho um plano. Tu vais servir de isco, Aki. O dragão vai atrás de ti e enquanto isso, eu salvo a princesa.

**Aki:** E porque é que eu tenho de ser o isco?

**Alex:** Porque és uma bruxa, a princesa deve ser salva por um cavaleiro e não por uma bruxa velha.

**Aki:** Eu não sou velha! **– gritou a Aki, zangada.**

**Alex:** Não interessa, vai mas é atrair o dragão.

Aborrecida, a Aki foi até ao dragão.

**Aki:** Ei dragão!

**Dragão:** Tu! Vou matar-te!

**Aki:** Vai mas é com calma... ei! Que olhar é esse? Socorro!

O dragão começou a correr atrás da Aki e o Alex correu até à princesa Nina, libertando-a.

**Nina:** Oh Alex, ainda bem que me salvaste. Vamos fugir daqui agora!

**Alex:** Mas e a Aki?

**Princesa:** Deixa-a para trás. Ela deve safar-se sozinha.

O Alex e a Princesa Nina fugiram dali, deixando o dragão a correr atrás da Aki.

**Aki:** Bolas, foram-se embora sem mim!

A Aki transformou-se num pássaro e saiu dali a voar... o pior é que o dragão foi atrás dela, a voar.

**Dragão:** Volta aqui!

**Aki:** Raios!

O Alex e a princesa Nina estavam a observar tudo.

**Alex:** Pobre Aki.

**Nina:** Deixa-a ser comida pelo dragão, afinal ela é uma bruxa.

**Alex:** Mas...

**Nina:** Mas nada. Vem comigo e deixa que o dragão coma a Aki.

No céu, a Aki decidiu transformar-se noutra coisa... e transformou-se num dragão fêmea.

**Aki:** Vou acabar contigo!

**Dragão:** Uau! Tu ser gira! Que dragona mais linda!

O dragão ficou com os olhos em forma de coração.

**Aki:** O.o

**Dragão:** Tu ser linda! Casa comigo!

**Nina:** Vamos embora Alex, deixa a estúpida da Aki para trás.

**Alex:** Nem pensar! Eu e ela viemos juntos à tua procurar, não a posso deixar para trás!

**Nina:** Tens é de pensar em ti e não nos outros!

**Alex:** Tu és uma princesa muito egoísta! Vou-me embora!

O Alex afastou-se da Princesa Nina, zangado.

No céu, a Aki voltou à sua forma normal. O dragão ficou desapontado.

**Aki:** Desculpa dragão, mas não posso casar contigo.

**Dragão:** Bolas, eu só queria muita comida e uma esposa. Será assim tão difícil arranjar as duas coisas?

**Aki:** Olha dragão, vamos conversar.

A Aki e o dragão voltaram ao chão. O Alex juntou-se aos dois.

**Dragão:** Eu gosto da princesa Nina, mas ela não quer saber de mim!

**Aki:** Ela é um bocado egoísta. Foi ela que fez com que a tua comida fosse cortada, porque achava que comias demais.

**Alex:** E ela disse para eu te deixar para trás Aki.

**Aki:** O quê?

O Alex explicou a situação à Aki.

**Aki:** Ela disse isso foi? Sabes, se calhar até era boa ideia ela casar-se aqui com o Dragão Zoom.

**Dragão Zoom:** Sim. Deixem-me casar com ela e eu levo-a daqui e ela nunca mais chateia ninguém!

O Alex e a Aki entreolharam-se.

**Dragão Zoom:** Então, deixam-me levar a princesa Nina ou não?

**Alex:** Por mim tudo bem.

**Aki:** Força, leva-a contigo.

**Dragão Zoom:** Ok, obrigado.

O Dragão começou a voar em direcção à princesa Nina e agarrou-a com as suas garras.

**Nina:** Larga-me! Ei ajudem-me!

**Alex:** Faz boa viagem! **– disse ele, acenando-lhe.**

**Aki:** Adeusinho!

O Dragão Zoom e a princesa Nina desapareceram no horizonte.

**Aki:** Afinal fizemos esta viagem toda para a salvar e no fim, deixámos que o dragão a levasse.

**Alex:** Esta viagem não foi em vão.

**Aki:** Não?

**Alex:** Não. Descobri que afinal a pessoa de quem eu gostava não era a princesa Nina, mas sim uma pessoa que estava muito perto de mim.

**Aki:** Quem?

O Alex não respondeu, mas beijou-a.

**Fim!**

**Os destinos de cada personagem: **

**Rei de Windia:** Está contente por ter encontrado o seu filho e por ele ter casado com a Megan. Agora passa os dias no casino da cidade.

**Ex-Rainha:** Foi dar um golpe do baú num homem, que pensava que era rico, mas afinal era um pobrezinho. Por fim, acabou por casar com esse homem e viveu uma vida humilde.

**Luke Avalon e Megan Spell:** Estão os dois casados e felizes a governar o reino de Windia. Correm rumores de que a família real vai crescer em breve, pois pensa-se que a Megan está grávida.

**Aki Witch e Alex Shields:** Estão ambos a viver em Windia. Não casaram mas vivem juntos e felizes.

**Mark Ishizu e Mia Avalon:** Estão a viver bem longe de Windia, numa casa modesta e levam uma vida normal e feliz.

**Peixe Voador Mágico:** Continua a realizar desejos às pessoas e a transformá-las em peixes, de vez em quando.

**Sereia Andreia e Rei Tritão:** O Rei Tritão, depois de não conseguir casar com a Megan, casou-se com a Sereia.

**Bruxa Rosette:** Continua no seu negócio de descobrir pessoas e agora está a pensar abrir uma tenda em conjunto com a sua prima Margorete Amargurada.

**Velhota da Poção Mágica:** Continua a vender e dar poções mágicas que têm efeitos completamente malucos nas pessoas.

**Velhote que não comeu a Celestina: **Continua com a sua vida normal, mas cada vez está mais surdo.

**Golfinho Inglês: **Já tirou alguns cursos de línguas e agora, além do inglês, fala português, espanhol, francês e italiano.

**Dragão Zoom e Princesa Nina:** O Dragão Zoom levou-a para bem longe de Windia e tentou casar com ela, mas ela recusou-se. Por fim, aos 92 anos decidiu que afinal já queria casar com o dragão e os dois finalmente casaram.


End file.
